Putain de nuit des morts-vivants
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek] Le soir d'Halloween, dans le cimetière de Beacon Hills, Stiles et Derek se retrouvent encerclés par des créatures qui reviennent de l'au-delà. Voulant leur échapper, Derek les enferme malencontreusement tous les deux dans un caveau. [Défi Halloween - Thème : frontière avec le royaume des morts]


**Titre :** Putain de nuit des morts-vivants

**Auteure : **Sloe Balm

**Pairing : **Stiles x Derek

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. #Injustice

**Genre :** One shot. Surnaturel. Horrifique.

**Merci** à Neliia pour avoir effectué la bêta-lecture de cet OS ! :)

**Note :**

Cet OS est issu d'un défi Halloween dont les consignes étaient :  
-minimum de 1 000 mots  
-thème de la frontière avec le royaume des morts  
-cela doit se passer durant la période d'Halloween

J'ai partagé ce défi avec trois autres auteures, et je vous encourage évidemment à aller aussi lire leurs textes :  
\- "Destinée" de Neliia  
\- "Vision funeste" de Plurielle  
\- "Les fantômes d'Halloween" de Ryopini

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Putain de nuit des morts-vivants**

.

.

Stiles court. Il trébuche alors que son pied droit a tapé contre un talus de terre. Il tombe à genoux et ses mains s'aplatissent contre le sol froid. Sans réfléchir, il se relève et continue sa course effrénée, slalomant entre les tombes tant bien que mal. Tout est grisâtre autour de lui, tout est plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit, éclairé par la lune presque pleine.

Au détour d'une allée du cimetière, le pantalon de son déguisement de squelette s'accroche à une clôture en métal. La pointe en fer lui érafle une partie de la jambe, arrachant un bout de tissu et de peau au passage. Il laisse échapper un terrible gémissement de douleur alors qu'il perd l'équilibre malgré lui. Il se prend les pieds contre le bord d'une stèle et s'écroule à nouveau.

"Merde, merde ! Stiles, concentre-toi, la poudre, la poudre putain !" gémit-il pour lui-même, alors que ses mains arrachent son sac en bandoulière pour essayer de farfouiller dedans. Il entend de nouveaux grognements se rapprocher et se relève pour courir, sa main enserrant la lanière de son sac avec force pour ne pas le lâcher.

Il les entend : les grognements, les beuglements.

Ils sont derrière lui. Ils sont à côté. Ils sont partout.

La transpiration coule doucement le long de sa nuque malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ses pas continuent de le porter entre les allées de tombes collées les unes aux autres. Il tourne à nouveau et dérape. Ses pieds se stabilisent alors qu'il s'arrête. Où doit-il aller ? Quelle direction prendre ?

Droit devant, une stèle se met à bouger, la dalle en béton pivote légèrement pour s'ouvrir.

"Putain !" crie-t-il avant de bifurquer dans une autre allée.

Quelle erreur.

Il tombe nez à nez avec cette chose. Ce qui était jadis un homme, dont la peau du visage est aujourd'hui déchirée en lambeaux, ouvre la bouche et grogne. Un œil lui manque. La chose tend sa main devant elle et Stiles regarde le bras quasiment dépecé au bout duquel il y a une main dénuée d'ongle.

"Dégueu…" gémit Stiles. Son souffle est saccadé et il flippe totalement.

La créature grogne à nouveau avant d'avancer vers lui. Son esprit lui dit de faire demi-tour, mais il sait qu'il y en a d'autres derrière qui arrivent. Beaucoup d'autres.

Il s'enfuit sur le côté et grimpe sur une tombe, puis une deuxième, et cette dernière s'affaisse, si bien qu'il croit qu'il va s'écrouler dedans. Il saute, se propulse sur le côté. Sa cheville fait un bruit terrible, il sent l'entorse prendre forme et tombe à terre, roulant avant d'atterrir rudement sur le dos. Sa tête vient de taper contre le sol et il cligne lentement des paupières. Le choc lui arrache une grimace alors qu'il porte sa main à sa tête de manière instinctive. La douleur est lancinante. Il regarde ensuite sa main en espérant ne pas saigner : cela ne ferait que les attirer encore plus. Par chance, il n'a rien, son crâne semble intact, même si bien secoué. Il entend les grognements lents s'approcher. Certains sont lointains, mais d'autres sont foutument près.

Il halète, gémit et alors qu'il tente vainement de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il voit que c'est trop tard. Que c'est foutu. Une de ces choses est debout, juste devant lui, le surplombant entièrement. Elle bute contre ses baskets, et s'écroule. La créature lui tombe littéralement dessus. Stiles a ce réflexe de mettre son bras en travers de son visage pour se protéger, alors que le poids lourd du mort-vivant s'écrase sur son corps. Il étouffe un cri. Il y a ce visage décomposé à quelques centimètres du sien qu'il tente de repousser avec son bras. La créature grogne, bouge, et il a tout le mal du monde à essayer de ne pas se faire mordre... alors s'en débarrasser… Il est vraiment mal barré.

"STILES !"

Une voix rauque, un rugissement animal retentit. Le châtain a à peine le temps de percuter qu'on vient l'aider qu'une chose furtive arrache le corps qui se pressait contre lui. Son sauveur a bondi si vite que Stiles n'a presque rien eu le temps de voir.

Il se redresse pour s'asseoir et seulement son cerveau prend le temps d'analyser… Cette voix, il la connaît. Ses yeux se posent à quelques mètres où le spectacle horrifique a lieu. Il y a cette masse puissante, surplombant le mort-vivant au sol, lui lacérant les tripes. Les gestes sont amples et bestiaux, dénués d'hésitation. Le sang gicle à plusieurs reprises. Le sauveur, c'est Derek.

La tête de la créature est arrachée et roule au sol. Stiles la fixe à quelques mètres avant de reporter son attention sur ce dos qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Le loup-garou se retourne, ses crocs et ses griffes sont sortis, ses yeux luisent d'un bleu électrique mais le reste de son visage n'est pas transformé. Son T-shirt semble tâché par l'hémoglobine, mais dans la nuit, Stiles ne voit que des éclaboussures grisâtres.

Derek lui lance un regard froid et Stiles reporte à nouveau son attention sur la tête au sol. Elle continue de bouger. La mâchoire claque un peu et un son guttural en sort.

Au fur et à mesure que Stiles reprend ses esprits, il réalise que rien n'a changé. Il y a d'autres grognements autour d'eux, beaucoup. Certains sont proches. Stiles lance un regard circulaire autour de lui et voit qu'il y a une dizaine de créatures qui commence à les encercler. Il a la sensation que son cœur tombe soudainement dans son estomac. Là, tout de suite, il pourrait se pisser dessus tellement il a la frousse.

"Debout !" tonne Derek avec puissance et Stiles secoue la tête pour se ressaisir. C'est pas le moment de traîner. Il tente de se remettre sur ses deux pieds alors que déjà, le loup-garou est sur lui, le tirant avec force. Stiles grimace instantanément en jetant un œil à sa cheville qui semble avoir trinqué dans la chute. Le bas du pantalon de son déguisement de squelette est en lambeau et il est sûr qu'il saigne un peu. La poigne sur son bras est forte et il se sent tirer à nouveau. "Cours !" ordonne Derek de sa voix grave et pressante.

Stiles n'a d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement pour ne pas trébucher et tomber derechef. Derek l'embarque avec force, l'entrainant dans sa course. Les pas de Stiles s'emballent maladroitement contre le sol, il lutte pour ne pas se rétamer alors que sa cheville lui fait un mal de chien. Il court comme il peut, sans réfléchir.

"Attends !" gémit-il soudainement. Il vient de réaliser qu'il n'a plus sa sacoche. "Derek !" reprend-il. Il essaye de freiner, de tirer, mais la force de l'autre fait qu'il ne doit même pas le sentir. Derek n'écoute pas et continue de le traîner avec poigne. Le regard de Stiles erre autour d'eux alors qu'ils continuent de courir, il y a des tas de morts-vivants partout. Il croise les corps en lambeaux qui se tiennent debout, les yeux rivés sur eux. Ils sont en train de les attirer tous au fur et à mesure. Il n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de créatures qui les suivent maintenant. Il essaye de respirer comme il peut dans cette course effrénée, luttant contre cette impression qu'il va s'effondrer à nouveau à tout instant.

Soudain, tout va encore plus vite. Stiles se sent projeté à l'intérieur d'un truc qui a quatre murs. Derek le balance sans ménagement avant de rentrer à son tour dans l'espace et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le silence.

Stiles halète bruyamment, il s'est penché en avant et a posé ses mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il fixe vaguement les motifs d'os blancs sur son déguisement noir. Il a l'impression qu'il pourrait cracher ses poumons, là, tout de suite. Et putain, que sa cheville lui fait mal.

Derek et lui se regardent quelques instants. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et si le loup-garou voit parfaitement, il faut un peu de temps à Stiles pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Derek est appuyé, dos contre la porte en pierre dont les armatures sont en acier. Stiles se relève légèrement et regarde autour de lui. La salle est toute petite, à peine six mètres carrés, entourée de murs en pierres. Il y a une tombe surélevée là, juste au milieu de la pièce. Ils sont dans un putain de caveau.

Stiles écarquille les yeux. Les bruits des créatures à l'extérieur se font entendre. Ce sont des espèces de beuglements longs et graves. Il tourne sa tête vers Derek, le regardant, horrifié, alors que ce dernier est toujours dos plaqué contre la seule et unique sortie.

"Bravo." lâche-t-il sarcastiquement. "Tu viens de nous coincer comme des rats."

Derek le fusille du regard mais ne dit rien. Son nez se fronce légèrement, il y a comme une légère odeur de sang. Stiles reprend, excédé.

"Ils sont des tas, dehors, là, prêts à nous bouffer et toi tu viens de nous enfermer dans ce putain de tombeau où la seule sortie c'est cette putain de porte contre laquelle tu t'adosses !" s'écrie-t-il, effaré.

"Tais-toi." feule Derek entre ses dents serrées, alors que ses yeux deviennent cyan l'espace de quelques secondes. "Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste pénétré dans la seule -."

Il s'arrête.

Il y a un gros bruit à quelques pas d'eux.

Ils se fixent sans rien dire et après un silence de quelques secondes, Stiles articule à voix basse.

"Faut qu'on sorte."

Et ça sonne comme une demande urgente.

Derek souffle et Stiles reprend avec rapidité.

"Faut qu'on sorte et genre illico avant qu'ils ne s'agglutinent autour et qu'on finisse en chair à pâté pour zombis." explique-t-il en bougeant rapidement ses mains devant lui, d'un air dramatique.

Derek a la mâchoire qui se contracte. Il fulmine et ça se voit.

"OK." concède-t-il. "Je vais ouvrir la porte et tu lances de la poudre de dissolution. On aura juste le temps de s'enfuir." déclare-t-il à voix basse. Ça allait être dangereux, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup d'autres choix.

Stiles le fixe.

Il y a un autre silence lourd, puis le châtain pince ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Derek fronce les sourcils en le voyant faire, il se doute qu'il ne va pas aimer ce que l'adolescent va lui dire.

La langue de Stiles appuie contre l'intérieur d'une de ses joues, formant une petite bosse, puis il parle.

"Alors. Oui. La poudre." commence-t-il gêné.

Derek bande ses muscles et grogne un bruit sourd.

"Ne me dis pas que..." menace-t-il, alors qu'il fusille du regard le jeune homme face à lui.

Stiles a un mouvement de recul et déclare, ahuri.

"La sacoche est tombée quand j'étais au sol et tu m'as tiré comme un sac de patates ! Quand j'ai dit "_Derek attends !"_, c'était pas pour rien ! Mais est-ce que monsieur le loup-garou aigri s'est arrêté et m'a écouté ? Bien sûr que non." déblatère-t-il, énervé.

Il lui lance un regard furax.

Derek fronce les sourcils et semble réfléchir, mais ça prend un temps fou.

Stiles en remet une couche.

"Je te dis qu'on est bien dans la merde maintenant qu'on est coincés ici." grogne-t-il. Lui aussi est en train de réfléchir à comment les sortir de là, et c'est vraiment mal barré.

Le truc c'est que Derek pourrait sûrement ouvrir la porte, courir et il s'en sortirait en tranchant les corps et passant outre, mais Stiles... c'est une autre histoire. Ce serait bien trop risqué. Le loup-garou n'est clairement pas sûr de pouvoir le protéger à cent pour cent s'ils devaient fuir maintenant.

"T'as ton téléphone ?" demande Derek rapidement.

Stiles réalise pour la première fois que le loup-garou n'est pas si con qu'il en a l'air parfois.

"Ouais." répond-il.

Sans plus attendre, il le sort de son pantalon de déguisement, le déverrouille et avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Derek enchaîne.

"Scott." indique-t-il gravement.

"Putain de nuit des morts vivants." murmure Stiles pour lui-même alors que son pouce fouille nerveusement dans le répertoire de son téléphone.

Il défile jusqu'au nom de son pote et compose le numéro.

"Tiens, voilà." Il avance en claudiquant et tend le portable à Derek, toujours adossé à la porte - plus par précaution qu'autre chose pour le moment.

Stiles essaye de ne pas paniquer, parce que bordel, si ces satanés bouffeurs de cervelles arrivent en masse, même avec ses 90 kg de muscles, Derek ne pourra pas les empêcher de défoncer la porte.

"Scott, c'est Derek. Je suis avec Stiles. On est toujours dans la partie Est du cimetière, près des caveaux. Dans un caveau pour être précis.

"..."

"Oui."

"…"

"Oui putain Scott. Et on a perdu la poudre."

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Il a envie de faire un commentaire, mais il baragouine seulement dans sa barbe inexistante. Putain, il va crever dans un caveau avec Derek Hale, le soir d'Halloween. Flippant.

"La tombe qu'on a exorcisée n'est pas la bonne, vous devez chercher de votre côté."

"..."

"Alors c'est notre dernière chance, allez-y bon sang !" fulmine-t-il.

Il raccroche.

Ils ont trois pistes très solides concernant celui qui fait revenir les morts à la vie depuis quelques jours. Les trois suspects étaient tous des sorciers de leur vivant et sont enterrés ici. À croire que l'un d'entre eux a visiblement eu envie de jouer les nécromanciens une fois passé outre-tombe. Deaton a été catégorique : c'est forcément l'un d'eux et il faut, pour arrêter le massacre, détruire sa dépouille. Pour ça, la poudre de dissolution est parfaite - ça, ou un peu de gazoline. Le sorcier maléfique s'est exercé depuis une semaine, faisant revenir progressivement des morts à la vie, que la meute a réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Seulement, ce soir, tout est différent. La nuit des morts aspire à être la "grande" nuit : celle de toutes les résurrections. Leur cible aura, en cette nuit d'Halloween, assez de puissance magique pour bâtir une armée de morts-vivants.

Derek tend le téléphone à Stiles, ne se décollant toujours pas de la porte. Ce dernier le récupère et le remet dans sa poche de pantalon.

"Scott et Allison disent que leur caveau était vide, et Isaac et Lydia n'ont pas encore réussi à déterrer le leur. Ils vont aller les aider à le faire et j'espère que ce sera le bon…" grommela le brun nerveusement. "Si c'est celui dont le corps est manquant…. si le corps a été déplacé…" Il fronce les sourcils. Comment détruire un corps qu'on ne peut pas trouver ?

"Ou se déplace." reprend Stiles.

Derek relève la tête vers lui et le fixe, interdit.

"Tu veux dire que le sorcier mort, qui contrôle tous les autres morts, pourrait être dehors, mélangé à eux ?" répond-il, agressif.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas."

Derek rage. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de panique. Si c'est le cas...

"On ne le trouvera jamais." souffle-t-il à voix basse.

Stiles le fixe et croise ses bras contre son torse.

"Allez Sourwolf, sois pas défaitiste." dit-il l'air de rien, mais il esquisse tout de même un sourire nerveux.

Le loup-garou jette un regard à la jambe du châtain devant lui. Son nez se fronce légèrement. Il y a une petite flaque de sang au pied de ses baskets.

"Tu t'es fait mal." dit-il soudainement, et ça sonne plus comme un constat qu'une question.

"Ça va." râle Stiles pour la forme. "C'est rien, je peux encore marcher."

Derek serre les dents.

Il lève le regard et observe autour d'eux. Ses yeux passent furtivement le long des murs, puis s'attardent quelques secondes sur le plafond. Il y reste fixé et semble réfléchir à quelque chose.

"Quoi ?" demande Stiles en le voyant faire. Il lève la tête à son tour pour jeter un œil là où le regard de Derek est posé.

"Si je casse le plafond, on peut s'échapper par-dessus." explique le loup-garou calmement.

"Mais si tu casses le plafond, le bruit que ça va faire mon pote... ça va tous les rameuter ici et moi j'peux pas retenir cette porte." s'exclame Stiles. "On va manquer de quelque secondes et j'ai des chances de me faire bouffer." enchaîne-t-il rapidement.

"Je sais." grogne Derek, énervé. Il cherche désespérément une solution.

Le téléphone de l'adolescent sonne et ce dernier sursaute. La sonnerie est stridente et forte. On entend que ça, mêlé aux grognements éloignés des créatures autour du caveau. Stiles plonge sa main dans sa poche et essaye de récupérer l'appareil.

"Prends ton temps surtout." lâche Derek sarcastique, entre ses dents serrées.

Ils entendent grogner dehors. Le portable continue de sonner avec puissance. Ça va tous les ameuter ici.

Derek commence à se tendre et Stiles panique complètement, ses gestes s'emballent, le téléphone sort enfin et ses mains le lâchent bêtement. L'objet tombe au sol dans la précipitation.

"Putain !" crie Derek en le regardant faire. "C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide !" crache-t-il, énervé.

Un coup est donné violemment contre la porte, puis un deuxième, alors que le téléphone sonne toujours avec force. Derek se plaque davantage, sentant les vibrations dans son dos augmenter et les beuglements des créatures avec.

Stiles décroche enfin.

"Allô ?" dit-il.

Mais c'est trop tard et Derek sent des coups contre la porte redoubler d'intensité. Ça grogne, ça hurle et les morts-vivants commencent à venir taper massivement contre la porte contre laquelle Derek s'appuie.

Le loup-garou fixe le visage de Stiles, suspendu au téléphone, qui écoute tant bien que mal la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Tout ça est recouvert par les gémissements graves des créatures qui entourent la sépulture, si bien que Derek n'entend pas bien la conversation.

"Quoi ?!" s'écrie Stiles et sa bouche reste entre-ouverte sous le choc. Il lance un regard effaré à Derek et secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Ce dernier comprend que la tombe que les autres viennent de cramer n'a rien changé au bordel qui se passe dehors. Il reconnaît vaguement la voix de Lydia.

"On..." Stiles balbutie alors que les coups à la porte redoublent d'intensité. Derek grogne. La voix de Stiles s'emballe. "On est coincés dans un caveau, toujours dans le cimetière Est."

"..."

"Je sais pas."

"..."

"J'en sais rien putain ! Une avec des tas de zombis devant qui essayent d'entrer ! Ramenez-vous bon sang !" se mit-il à crier plus fort alors que les coups contre la porte deviennent de plus en plus puissants. Il raccroche et la main qui tient son téléphone tremble fébrilement.

Les grognements extérieurs résonnent jusque dans la pièce. Stiles et Derek sont noyés sous les gémissements gutturaux des créatures. Ils les entendent et ils ne sont pas que devant la porte : ils sont aussi tout autour, contre les murs, à les frapper.

Stiles lance un regard grave et plein d'angoisse à Derek. Ce dernier a contracté ses muscles et a sorti ses griffes et ses crocs. Il retient avec son dos, et de toutes ses forces, cette putain de porte contre laquelle les morts-vivants s'acharnent.

Et le constat frappe l'adolescent avec violence.

Ils vont mourir.

Non... Lui, il va mourir ici et le loup-garou s'en sortira sûrement.

"Derek putain, tiens le coup, je t'en prie. Les autres arrivent." lâche Stiles nerveusement.

Derek grogne furieusement alors que son visage est déformé maintenant par ses traits lupins. Ses sourcils se sont effacés et un peu de poils est apparu sur son visage. Il met toute sa force à retenir ces putains de créatures d'outre-tombe.

Stiles regarde autour d'eux, en vain.

Il n'y a rien… à part…

Putain.

Un bruit vient de la tombe au centre de la pièce.

"Non non non non." se met-il à répéter rapidement, comme un fou. Il fixe la stèle qui commence à bouger, à vouloir se soulever.

Derek regarde Stiles et reporte son attention sur la plaque en pierre qui grince, bouge légèrement. Ça grogne là-dedans. Le mec dont c'est le tombeau semble lui aussi vouloir revenir d'entre les morts.

Stiles croise le regard de Derek : il est affolé. La stèle en pierre bouge encore de quelques centimètres, elle va s'ouvrir bientôt, c'est…

Sans réfléchir, Stiles se précipite et grimpe dessus malgré sa cheville qui le lance horriblement. Il s'assoit sur la pierre. Son cul est posé sur une putain de tombe surélevée qui tremble, alors qu'en dessous, un zombi cherche à en sortir.

Il sent encore une secousse.

"Putain, t'es mort ! Reste mort !" hurle-t-il au truc sous lui.

Devant, Derek le regarde plus que jamais horrifié, empêchant toujours comme il peut la porte de se faire défoncer.

Ils sont dans de beaux draps.

Ils se fixent alors que les grognements immondes deviennent plus nombreux et plus puissants. Le bruit est assourdissant : c'est partout, c'est envahissant. Il n'y a rien d'autre que les beuglements, les coups et les vibrations tout autour d'eux.

Stiles ne sourit plus et Derek a l'air d'avoir peur. Rien ne va plus.

"Je suis désolé." souffle soudainement le châtain d'une voix basse.

Derek lui envoie un regard interrogateur.

"Tu vas devoir assister à mon corps qui sert de dîner aux créateurs de l'au-delà." déclare-t-il simplement. Puis il renifle, sarcastique. "C'est presque poétique dis comme ça, hein."

"La ferme." grogne le loup-garou d'une voix rauque. Ses crocs sont dehors, ses yeux sont d'un bleu cyan pur.

La pierre sous Stiles commence à craqueler.

"Putain." lâche-t-il, baissant les yeux sous lui. Ça tremble de partout et la pierre se fissure.

"Quoi ?" dit rapidement Derek d'une voix caverneuse déformée par son côté lupin.

Stiles lui lance un regard catastrophé et secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

"QUOI ?!" hurle Derek. C'est féroce, ça recouvre partiellement les grognements ambiants des créatures dehors.

Il y a une micro pause avant que l'adolescent ne daigne répondre.

"Ça va pas tenir Derek." dit-il doucement. Un voile sombre passe dans son regard et il souffle. "Ça tiendra jamais."

La tombe commence à se fendre en plein de morceaux et quelques-uns tombent au sol. Stiles étouffe un gémissement. Il baisse les yeux sur son assise qui se fait la malle progressivement. Il entraperçoit une chose blanche à travers une des ouvertures. Il y a un truc qui bouge sous lui. Tout va bientôt s'écrouler et il va se retrouver avec un mort-vivant comme chaise.

"Viens !" hurle Derek.

Stiles le fixe hagard.

"VIENS !" hurle le loup-garou à nouveau en feulant. Stiles descend précipitamment, grimaçant sous la douleur qui foudroie sa cheville. Il se rue sur Derek et s'arrête à quelques pas de lui. Les derniers remparts de la tombe s'écroulent aussitôt.

Le mort-vivant à l'intérieur, ou plutôt le squelette - car il ne reste rien de chair sur lui -, se redresse. Son crâne est tourné vers eux, il claque sa mâchoire on ne sait trop comment et il bouge furieusement pour tenter de se relever entièrement.

"Putain." gémit Stiles. Il fixe le squelette en train de sortir et il baisse les yeux sur son propre déguisement. "Tu la sens l'ironie, hein ?" gémit-il pour lui-même.

En voyant la créature se diriger droit vers lui, il panique. Derek est à côté, mais retient la porte. Il n'y a rien au sol, rien qui puisse servir d'arme à part peut-être les bouts de stèles en pierre qui sont éparpillés autour de la tombe, autour de la créature dont il vient justement de s'éloigner.

Le squelette fait ses premiers pas et Stiles ne sait pas quoi faire.

"Contre moi !" hurle Derek et Stiles écarquille les yeux. Le loup-garou gronde férocement et Stiles ne réfléchit même pas : il vient se mettre contre lui. Son dos est appuyé au torse de Derek dont le T-shirt est noyé par du sang et de la transpiration.

Il sent le souffle féroce dans sa nuque alors qu'il fixe le squelette debout sur ses pieds, qui arrive droit vers eux.

"À trois, tu te jettes au sol." souffle Derek gravement.

Stiles a à peine le temps de comprendre les mots que le squelette fonce pour attaquer.

"Trois !" rugit Derek.

L'adolescent se laisse tomber sur le sol, blessant davantage sa jambe et étouffant un cri. Il sent le mouvement au-dessus de lui, il entend les coups tambourinant de plus bel contre la porte, à quelques centimètres de son crâne. C'est assourdissant. Sa main agrippe par réflexe le pantalon de Derek au niveau de sa cheville. Tout va très vite, tout s'accélère. Derek laisse échapper des sons qui n'appartiennent pas au genre humain. Ça fout les jetons et Stiles a toute la difficulté du monde à ne pas se laisser envahir par une crise de panique.

Puis il y a un bruit sourd. Derek ne grogne plus, mais il le sent toujours droit contre la porte, à côté de lui.

Stiles est à quatre pattes, il relève les yeux.

Le squelette est au sol un peu plus loin, le haut de sa colonne vertébral est déboité mais il bouge encore.

Stiles souffle bruyamment alors que les connexions se font dans son cerveau. Il se redresse et fixe Derek qui maintient toujours sa position. Son regard se pose à nouveau furtivement vers le squelette par terre, démembré mais toujours frétillant. On dirait que les crocs du loup-garou ont eu raison de lui. Stiles se précipite au centre de la pièce et attrape un énorme bout de stèle avant de se jeter sur le crâne qui bouge toujours : il l'éclate avec force. Une fois. Deux fois. Il tombe à genoux et tape un dernier coup avec une violence qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Le truc arrête de bouger. La main du squelette fait encore un tressaillement et il tape dessus, broyant les os. Il respire avec frénésie. Par précaution, il éclate la deuxième main et le bassin du squelette qui cesse totalement de bouger.

Le souffle de Stiles est saccadé par l'effort. Il s'assied par terre, contre la carcasse et lâche la pierre. Il relève la tête et fixe Derek dont les yeux sont rivés sur lui. Il déglutit.

Le loup-garou a l'air d'en chier. Ses pieds glissent et ses bras tendus sont en souffrance pour retenir ce qu'il y a derrière-lui. Ses veines ressortent légèrement alors qu'il est toujours à moitié transformé. Le châtain se demande s'il va pouvoir encore tenir longtemps. Stiles est incapable de savoir si l'endurance du loup-garou est encore grande ou non. Ce dont il est sûr, c'est que les coups contre les murs vont bientôt avoir raison d'eux comme ils ont eu raison de la tombe. La pierre et le ciment des murs commencent doucement à se fendre.

Stiles regarde ses mains et réalise qu'elles saignent un peu. Il s'est fait mal en tapant, mais peu importe maintenant.

Ses prunelles se relèvent à nouveau vers Derek.

Le loup-garou le regarde mais ne dit rien parce que le mur tremble tellement maintenant. Que pourrait-il dire ? Derrière le dos du brun, Stiles voit la porte commencer à se fissurer elle aussi.

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure et étend ses jambes. Ses muscles se relâchent. Il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Il déglutit à nouveau et ses yeux se font légèrement humides. Il essaye de faire face calmement.

"C'est fini Sourwolf. On n'y arrivera pas."

Il tourne lentement sa tête de droite à gauche. Ses yeux brillants rencontrent ceux bleus électriques de Derek qui se bat contre son propre corps, contre la pression. Le loup-garou ne lâche rien.

"La ferme !" hurle-t-il. À croire qu'il ne sait dire que ça.

Stiles esquisse un sourire triste. Il frotte son nez d'un revers de manche avant de renifler.

Ils entendent les grondements, les cris rauques, les coups qui tambourinent de toute part autour d'eux. Les murs continuent de vibrer et de s'effriter par endroits. La respiration de Stiles se fait calme alors que celle de Derek est essoufflée par ses efforts.

"Tu sais, y'a un truc que je t'ai jamais dit." commence Stiles soudainement plus sérieux. Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il lève les yeux vers le loup-garou.

Derek le fixe.

Ils échangent un long regard silencieux.

"Stiles..." grogne Derek, comme pour le réprimander ou l'empêcher de dire un mot de plus.

Le châtain le fixe et ses prunelles s'attardent à nouveau sur la porte derrière qui se fissure. Un bout tombe au sol près d'un des pieds de Derek.

Le regard du loup-garou s'affole.

Stiles secoue la tête, l'air las, défaitiste.

Il doit le faire, il le doit. C'est fini.

Il se lève, retenant une grimace de douleur alors que sa cheville n'est pas heureuse du mouvement, puis il avance vers le brun.

Leurs regards plongent l'un dans l'autre.

Derek a toujours les crocs dehors, les yeux vifs, les ongles acérés. Son visage est métamorphosé à moitié.

Les grognements des morts-vivants font un bruit constant de toute part. Un bruit de fond qui ne s'arrête jamais. Plusieurs pierres dans le mur de droite commencent à tomber, formant un trou de quelques dizaines de centimètres qui annonce la fin.

Stiles se lèche rapidement la lèvre inférieure, alors que son regard ambré se plonge dans les prunelles cyans devant lui. Il déglutit et il franchit le dernier rempart.

Il attrape le visage de Derek en coupe et l'embrasse, posant ses lèvres contre celles du loup-garou, contre les crocs acérés qui sont sortis. Les griffes de Derek accrochent la pierre de la porte par réflexe.

Derek reste à moitié transformé, il ne se change pas malgré le baiser. Stiles n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que le loup-garou n'est pas d'accord avec ce qui est en train de se passer, ou parce que s'il redevient lui-même, il n'aura pas la force suffisante pour servir encore de barrière.

Stiles se décolle juste de quelques centimètres et ses yeux plongent à nouveau dans ceux bleu clair dont les pupilles oscillent de droite à gauche. Ils se fixent en silence. Derek regarde les lèvres de Stiles avant de pencher sa tête légèrement en avant. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Stiles vienne l'embrasser à nouveau, et cette fois, la bouche de Derek s'entrouvre faiblement. La langue glisse pour caresser la sienne, tout en délicatesse. C'est lent et doux… pourquoi ? À cause des crocs qui pourraient lui faire mal ? Parce que c'est la fin ? Parce que sont les dernières minutes de sa vie ?

Le temps s'arrête.

Stiles se dit qu'il aura fallu que la frontière avec le royaume des morts soit ouverte pour que Derek Hale l'embrasse. Rien que ça.

Soudainement, un bruit explose au-dessus d'eux. C'est violent, fort et sourd.

Stiles se recule et ils reprennent leurs esprits aussitôt. Leurs yeux sont rivés sur le plafond qui tremble. Ça cogne contre le toit avec une violence démesurée, comme si une grue de plusieurs tonnes tapait contre le dessus du caveau. Le plafond s'effrite, plusieurs morceaux commencent à tomber. Stiles se plaque contre un des murs qui se fissure pour éviter de se prendre les pierres qui s'écroulent. Un trou d'un peu plus d'un mètre carré se forme, et un bras griffu passe, puis bientôt la tête de Scott, tous crocs dehors.

"Stiles ta main !" hurle ce dernier gravement.

Stiles lance un regard déconcerté à Derek qui dure une micro seconde seulement. Il n'a pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, se lance au milieu de la pièce et saute pour attraper la main tendue de Scott. Puis il se sent tirer violemment vers le haut.

Deux secondes s'écoulent et Derek s'élance, il lâche tout et saute pour passer dans l'ouverture au plafond, atterrissant agilement sur le toit qui ne tient presque plus. Il y a Scott et Stiles, scrutant les alentours. Il remarque que Scott porte toujours cette tenue un peu ridicule de pirate, mais il s'est débarrassé du chapeau et du cache œil.

Il croise le visage horrifié de l'humain qui fixe le cimetière, tout autour d'eux.

La lumière blanche de la lune éclaire la zone. Il voit l'étendue de l'horreur. Il y a des centaines de morts-vivants autour du caveau sur lequel ils se trouvent. Il ne sait même pas comment Scott a réussi à grimper ici pour les sauver.

Ce dernier se met dos à Stiles et s'abaisse.

"Grimpe !" tonne-t-il.

Stiles accroche son bras autour de la nuque de Scott et monte sur son dos. Le loup-garou s'élance aussitôt dans un arbre à quelques mètres de là. Stiles sent les branches fouetter son visage. Il ferme les yeux et plonge sa tête dans la nuque de son ami pour se protéger, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à lui. Ça bouge, ça tangue. Scott court et saute à de nombreuses reprises. Stiles se sent ballotté avec force et se tient du mieux qu'il peut.

Puis soudainement tout s'arrête. Ils sont stables.

Stiles se détache, relève la tête et se laisse glisser. Il lance un regard circulaire. Il y a Scott, Isaac, et Derek qui vient d'atterrir. Stiles grimace en constatant qu'ils sont toujours dans le cimetière qui grouille de revenants et squelettes en tout genre. Ils sont debout sur un bâtiment qu'il identifie comme étant le crématorium ; au moins, la cendre, elle, ne peut pas s'animer et reprendre vie. Les créatures encerclent le bâtiment de manière parsemée. Elles sont nombreuses mais moins agglutinées que précédemment.

"Allison ? Lydia ?" demande Stiles rapidement.

"Trop dangereux." répond Isaac.

Le fils du shérif comprend qu'elles sont sorties du cimetière et se trouvent sûrement dans un endroit sûr.

"Deaton a lancé à nouveau un sort de localisation. Il confirme que le nécromancien est bien ici, il doit se trouver là, parmi eux." explique rapidement Scott.

Derek grogne.

"Est-ce qu'il a un signe distinctif, quelque chose ?" demande-t-il d'une voix grave et caverneuse.

Scott secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

"Aucune idée." dit-il.

"Tiens, prends." annonce Isaac en tendant à Derek un sac de poudre de dissolution. Il en a un autre dans une sacoche autour de lui. Scott indique sa poche de jean rapidement, montrant qu'il en possède aussi un peu.

"On en aura jamais assez pour détruire chacun d'eux." murmure Scott avec évidence.

"Comment on l'identifie ?" répète encore Derek stupidement.

"On ne sait pas !" rabâche Isaac et leur regards inquiets se rencontrent.

"Les mecs..." souffle Stiles qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. "Je crois que c'est lui." répond-il en pointant du doigt quelque chose au loin dans le cimetière.

Les trois loups-garous se tournent.

Parmi la horde de morts-vivants en contrebas, il y a un squelette qui porte une cape et un sceptre dans sa main. Il le lève et la pierre au sommet du bâton brille d'un faisceau vert, puis des tombes commencent à trembler à nouveau.

"Le nécromancien." souffle Scott.

"Putain…" rajoute Stiles, le regard totalement figé sur la créature qui a tourné son crâne vers eux. Elle les regarde de ses orbes vides.

Derek grogne, suivi de Scott. Sans attendre, ils sautent du toit du crématorium et s'élancent vers le sorcier maléfique. Isaac leur emboîte le pas tout aussi vite, laissant Stiles seul sur la bâtisse, contemplant la scène surréaliste et macabre qui se joue devant lui.

Les trois loup-garous déchiquettent les zombis et les squelettes sur leur passage, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au nécromancien entouré de son armée qui ne cesse de s'accroître. Ils arrivent presque à l'atteindre et Isaac tente sa chance, balançant une poignée de poudre de dissolution avec fureur. Le nécromancien l'évite et les particules atterrissent à côté. Tous les morts-vivants sur les trois mètres carrés touchés s'évanouissent.

Du haut du toit, Stiles les regarde, impuissant. Il cherche une idée, quelque chose, mais rien ne vient. Il espère juste qu'aucun mort-vivant ne va venir le bouffer, ici, pendant que les trois loups-garous sont en plein combat.

Il les observe avec inquiétude, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde leurs silhouettes. Il prie pour que chacun de leurs coups atteigne leur cible. Puis il voit Derek réussir à contourner le nécromancien pour l'attaquer par derrière. Le loup-garou empoigne le sceptre pour le placer en travers du cou du sorcier, le maintenant comme s'il l'étranglait. Derek semble vouloir essayer de le décapiter avec sa propre arme, mais le nécromancien a l'air trop puissant. Le mouvement a tout de même le mérite de le tenir quelques secondes immobile.

La couleur du joyau commence à s'illuminer de vert, éclairant le visage transformé de Derek. Stiles regarde impuissant la scène. Il entend le loup-garou hurler, puis avec rapidité, Scott sort une patte griffue de son jean pour la fracasser sur le crâne du sorcier. De la poudre vole partout et la tête du nécromancien se brise. Son squelette se dissout en poussière et tous les autres autour également. En l'espace de quelques secondes, chaque mort-vivant se volatilise.

Il n'y a plus rien, si ce n'est le silence.

Derek et Scott sont côte à côte, essoufflés. Isaac, plus loin, se tient l'épaule, visiblement en souffrance.

Stiles fixe les trois loups-garous, seuls, dans le cimetière.

Le regard cyan de Derek, perçant dans la pénombre, se dirige automatiquement vers lui.

Stiles sourit et son sourire se transforme en soubresaut. Quelques éclats de rire s'échappent progressivement de sa gorge. Il souffle, étranglant son rire dans son expiration. Ils ont réussi. Ils ont sauvé leurs fesses et Beacon Hills par la même occasion.

"Putain." souffle-t-il alors que sa tête se lève vers le ciel étoilé et la lune presque pleine. "Putain d'Halloween." marmonne-t-il alors que l'air frais du mois de novembre arrive déjà.

xxx

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un putain de squelette ait failli avoir ma peau." souffle Stiles. "Alors que j'étais moi-même déguisé en putain de squelette." reprend-il, comme si c'était trop dingue.

L'ensemble du groupe se trouve dans le salon de la maison Stilinski. Au sortir du cimetière, les garçons ont appelé les filles pour qu'elles les rejoignent chez Stiles, afin de débriefer de leur soirée mouvementée.

Étant donné que c'est le soir d'Halloween, le shérif est de garde et ne se trouve pas chez lui. Chaque année c'est pareil : il y a un nombre incroyable d'adolescents ou d'adultes prêts à faire n'importe quoi sous prétexte que la nuit est festive. Autant dire que les forces de l'ordre ne chôment pas non plus durant la nuit des morts-vivants.

Stiles est affalé sur son canapé, à côté de Scott. Lydia et Allison sont assises sur un fauteuil à quelques mètres, alors qu'Isaac et Derek sont debouts.

La jeune femme blond vénitien grimace légèrement. Il y a des oreilles de chats sur sa tête et des fausses moustaches sont dessinées au crayon noir sur ses joues. Elle porte un manteau léopard en fausse fourrure qui complète sa tenue féline.

Allison, à côté, est déguisée en femme pirate, histoire d'être assortie à la tenue de son petit ami. Avant que la soirée ne parte en cacahuètes, les adolescents se trouvaient chez Danny pour célébrer Halloween. Derek, lui, avait clairement passé l'âge de traîner dans des soirées de lycéens. Ils avaient eu l'utopie de croire que vaincre le sorcier se serait réglé en trois coups de cuillères à pot : grave erreur. La nuit avait pris des proportions démesurées. Conclusion : il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les forces du mal.

"C'est trop dingue." répond Scott, et Stiles le regarde avec de grands yeux. Ils ont cette lueur dans leurs regards qui veut dire qu'ils trouvent ça tous les deux incroyable.

"Et on dit que les zombis sont stupides, mais je peux te dire que celui-là..." soupire Stiles, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Une liche." coupe Lydia sèchement. "C'était une liche, pas un zombi."

"Ouais ouais..." murmure Stiles, pas bien convaincu d'y voir une quelconque différence.

Il attrape le saladier de bonbons sur la table devant lui et le pose sur ses genoux avant d'en choper une poignée et de fourrer le tout dans sa bouche.

"Putain je déteste Halloween maintenant." dit-il en mâchant les sucreries d'un ton blasé.

Tout le monde le regarde d'un air circonspect.

"Quoi ?!" s'exclame-t-il. "J'ai dit Halloween ! Pas les bonbons !" reprend-il en écarquillant les yeux comme si personne ne savait faire la différence.

"Bon, allez, rentrez chez vous." déclare Derek d'une voix grave.

Personne ne se fait trop prier et tout le monde se lève doucement. C'est le milieu de la nuit et la soirée a été longue et éprouvante. Nul doute que chacun a hâte de passer à autre chose.

"Tu retournes chez Danny ?" demande Allison à la rouquine.

Cette dernière soupire et tourne la tête de droite à gauche.

"Je veux juste mon lit et oublier pour un temps que j'ai déterré un cadavre." déclare-t-elle en regardant ses mains encore un peu sales malgré trois lavages consécutifs.

Lydia est la première à sortir, suivie d'Allison. Isaac jette un œil à Derek qui lui fit signe d'y aller, alors il s'exécute. Scott pose une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, toujours affalé sur le canapé, son saladier de bonbons posé sur les jambes.

"Bonne nuit Stiles." souffle-t-il. Il lance un regard ambigu à Derek et s'en va.

Le fils du shérif pose le récipient sur la table et se lève à son tour avant de grimacer violemment. Sa cheville se réveille à nouveau et ça fait mal.

"Besoin d'aide ?" demande Derek. Il le fixe alors qu'il est appuyé contre le mur du salon, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Stiles fronce le nez sous la douleur.

"Ça va aller. C'est juste foulé, je peux poser le pied par terre et la coupure est superficielle. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat." répond-il, se traînant pour avancer en vue de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Le brun hoche la tête. Stiles le regarde quelques instants et s'arrête. Ses yeux volent vers la porte d'entrée que Scott a fermée derrière lui, puis reviennent à nouveau vers le loup-garou à quelques pas.

Il y a un silence pesant.

Ils ne savent pas très bien ce qu'ils doivent dire ou pas.

"Je-..." commence alors Stiles. Puis il se tait quelques instants avant de reprendre. "Je t'ai embrassé." dit-il simplement.

I nouveau un silence.

"Je sais." répond Derek.

Ils se regardent toujours et Stiles déglutit.

"Et tu as répondu." dit-il. Parce que c'est ce que le brun a fait. Il l'a laissé faire, il y a même participé.

Derek soupire et baisse la tête, observant ses chaussures quelques secondes.

"Je l'ai fait." concède-t-il.

Ils se fixent à nouveau et l'adolescent croise ses bras contre son torse. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mouvement défensif, mais disons que le sujet qu'ils évoquent n'est pas des plus confortables.

"Stiles." commence Derek alors que ses propres bras se décroisent.

L'adolescent secoue la tête et lui coupe la parole aussitôt.

"J'ai cru mourir Derek."

Et ça claque comme une évidence.

Le brun détourne à nouveau le regard, ses lèvres se pincent l'une contre l'autre. Il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Le silence envahit à nouveau le salon et le loup-garou fait demi-tour. Il se dirige vers la porte pour partir alors Stiles reprend la parole.

"J'ai cru mourir." Sa voix tremble légèrement. "Et je ne voulais mourir sans l'avoir fait."

Derek s'arrête, il fixe le sol devant lui. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il semble réfléchir aux paroles qui résonnent encore dans sa tête, puis il la tourne légèrement. Il regarde le jeune homme que se tient droit et continue de parler.

"Sans t'avoir dit que… que je." Stiles s'arrête. Il inspire et lâche tout. "Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi." Derek le dévisage et ses prunelles sont plongées dans celles face à lui. Stiles reprend avec vitesse et affolement. "Je sais que c'est stupide, que c'est ridicule, un ado comme moi... et toi, un Sourwolf, ça n'a aucun sens, mais ce qu-"

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek est contre lui, enserrant ses bras autour de son corps. Stiles est raide, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés droit devant lui. Il expire difficilement.

Il peut presque sentir le cœur de Derek battre contre son propre torse.

"J'ai cru que tu allais mourir." dit gravement le loup-garou.

Stiles déglutit. L'émotion qu'il ressent forme une boule qui enserre sa gorge à lui en faire mal. La voix rauque du brun reprend, proche de son oreille.

"J'ai cru que tu allais mourir et que jamais plus je ne pourrais essayer de te prendre dans mes bras."

Stiles ferme les yeux et expire violemment. Son corps se fait soudainement très mou, ses muscles le lâchent. Il se laisse aller contre le corps qui l'encercle, qui le prend dans ses bras. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ces mots un jour.

"Et je ne suis pas mort." répond-il alors que ses mains se lèvent doucement pour venir se poser sur le dos de Derek.

Ce dernier se détache de lui progressivement et glisse une de ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque. Leurs torses se décollent de quelques centimètres. Ils se regardent avec intensité.

Le loup-garou tourne très lentement sa tête de droite à gauche.

"Non tu ne l'es pas." souffle-t-il avant de s'avancer à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

.

Fin

.

* * *

**Note :**

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, si bien que je me serai crue dans un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires ! :D Haha.

Merci pour les reviews, ça motive à continuer d'écrire du Sterek (si si, je vous jure, alors n'hésitez pas).

Bonne fête des morts. Bisou.


End file.
